Talk:Recurring Insecurity
How do you get to Rhea's Crater? I'm stuck in Cavalon. --Fry 23:16, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :After the mission Gyala Hatchery, you'll find yourself in Leviathan Pits. From there, head directly south to the outpost Seafarer's Rest. That's a good launching point for Rhea's Crater, which is due east. Kessel 09:46, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::This skill will either get a nerf, or GvG teams will all start to bring two copies of Convert Hexes, SB/RI pwns. -Thomas 07:52, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::I won't guess as to whether this will or not get balanced, but there are much easier counters than convert: interrupt soul barbs or run away. The damage is slow enough that if you're not a warrior in the frontline you can probably flee. --68.142.14.39 16:40, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Hm, running won't work since you'll get a shitload of snares on you. Interrupting soulbarbs is hard, because there are often two soulbarbses. The only other alternative is Expel Hexes. Since RI is always the second hex in the stack, it'll be removed. Reapplying it totally counters that, on the other hand. -Thomas 07:52, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Soul barbs is a two second cast. While it would take two characters of your own to get two, it wouldn't be much of a problem. Expel probably wouldn't work very well. While RI/SB would be the first two to land to start off the spam, by the time your expeller sees who's getting spammed and reacts, there will likely be covers from two other hexers already. --68.142.14.32 08:26, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Expel will ALWAYS get RI because of the way it reapplies. It reapplies under the last hex cast, which means that it's always second to the top in the hex stack. --Theonemephisto 08:39, 19 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::Ignore what I said about expel, then, heh. --68.142.14.32 09:06, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Should we put a link to "Build:Me/N Recurring Soul Barbs" on the page?Go defenestrate yourself. 01:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :We're generally not linking builds from skill articles. --Fyren 02:14, 8 March 2007 (CST) Order If you cast RI fist followed by Soul Barbs will that trigger Soul Barbs since RI is reaplied by Soul Barbs?--Wanted warior 1:19 December 24 2006 :No. RI gets repplied before SB is applied. The target will end up with RI covered by SB. --Fyren 17:39, 24 December 2006 (CST) WW The anonymous user was correct. Hexing a target a second time with WW effectively does nothing but waste your time and energy. It doesn't trigger SB or RI and it does not reset the duration to 3s. --Fyren 18:28, 28 January 2007 (CST) :I'm utterly confused now so I'll just leave it as is. Perhaps it was the wording of the anon's edit. Entropy 00:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) Soul Bind? This skill looks like it would be incredible and hilarious with the Necromancer skill Soul Bind. What a shame that they're both elite, though there are ways around that.--209.30.156.96 01:38, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :To get this to reapply, you have to hex the target, so it wouldn't make any difference. --Fyren 03:25, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, that would sorta make it useless. Unless it was against Steady Stance or (extremely unlikely) Balthazar's Pendulum --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Why is this elite? I know you will all say RI/SB combo, but outside of that why is this skill elite?--Glass 16:11, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :yeah seriously, 3 degen from a hex? use life siphon Master Stalfos 20:18, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::agreed, lame skill. Dean Harper 21:44, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Acctually i believe this would be the worst elite ever if soul barbs didn't excist, 10 energy, 25 seconds recharge for what? 3 health degeneration, 6 damage per second, and it is an elite. This skill is mainly so lame and balanced just because of soul barbs. Conjure phantasm is better, and i hate to say it but Seeping Wound is better, this skill mainly do 66 damage over 11 seconds, it can be countered with mending, hurray. --Cursed Angel 00:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::: Nah, Balth's Pend is the worst elite ever :::::It's Elite cuz of SB, thats just fact ... and so it has to be elite, cuz its a damn cool damage-dealing effect in PvP (and also PvE, but only in rare situations/locations) ^^ Nashi-chan 09:17, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Seeping Wound can be countered with mending too, and is conditional. It's more something like Enduring Toxin. Small degen for a short time that gets renewed by an easy condition. I do aggree that it's kinda stupid to make this elite.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hell, without Soul Barbs, this skill wouldn't get used even if it wasn't elite. Now that's bad.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:10, 26 January 2008 (UTC) --Shadowcrest 02:14, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :SB is enough reason for this to be elite. Doesn't deserve the LAME tag. Mr IP 02:18, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I use this to 1 vs 1 when I can't use Ineptitude or Migraine due to their profession. Lost-Blue 02:20, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::An elite that's only useful when you use a certain skill of another profession simply sucks and does the deserve the lame tag. --Birchwooda Treehug 21:48, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know why you guys gave this a LAME tag... This skill is a great counter to Echo/Mending... --Marxist Hornet 19:19, 30 July 2008 Enduring Toxin If you use this with Enduring Toxin, it will be refreshed whenever ET is. Therefore, you can potentially maintain -8 degen on a target (or even several at once) provided they keep moving. Captain Yimuru 10:37, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Re-application Someone should test some stuff with the re-application of this skill. It says it reapplies when it "would" end, but that might be worded wrong. Check if it reapplies WHEN it ends or when it WOULD end. If it reapplies WHEN it ends its the ultimate cover hex, and would combo nicely with soul barbs and Shatter/Drain Delusions. Otherwise its kinda meh --Gimmethegepgun 04:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Just tested it with a guildie, it re-applies itself if it's the top hex and target foe has any other hexes underneath when it gets removed. Confirmed with Soulbarbs+Recurring. I hear the word "pwnage" in the background! -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 15:42, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::What about mesmer hex + this and Shatter Delusions spike? heck, you could even add accumulated pain and soul barbs for 700-800+ damage spikes with 8 man teams - although I doubt anybody would want to play with ~6 mesmers even though 5/6 can have their elite of choice...still looks very interesting :D Shai Meliamne 19:20, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Soul barbs was the reason this got changed ^ Lord of all tyria 19:30, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Its real use is Mind Wrack -> Recurring -> GGdegen for 40sec -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 21:37, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Evil-minded bastard! Eww... So, basically with your research, it would TULY be the ultimate cover hex if it wasn't elite, even beating out PBond! And if you DO have this with you, it IS the greatest cover hex of all time! Remove it, and as long as it's covering something, it comes BACK! --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The PnH buff counters this. — Nova — ( ) 15:11, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Has anyone tested my EXTREMELY important question on the PnH talk page? If my suggestion there holds up, '''RI' would counter PnH, not the other way around --Gimmethegepgun 16:41, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Just use the Master of Hex Removal (aka Master of Healing) who has PnH. Unless he has like 2 in DF, then RI does in fact counter PnH, since one i got a hex on him he couldn't remove it with PnH (or remove hex or CoP). On a side note, RI is fun with Drain Delusions 02:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::After messing around with Soul Barbs I can say for sure, RI gets removed over and over. Soul barbs covered with RI and master of healing took 5 hits instantly from PnH. 02:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I was about to come here to gloat vs Nova, but I guess someone else beat me to the answer. Anyway, yeah, once people figure this one the PnH buff will kinda implode. Especially since when they use PnH not only will they do nothing due to RI being on top, but they'll also blow up due to Soul Barbs. And if there are conditions on them, they'll probably FURHTER explode due to Fragility beneath RI :D --Gimmethegepgun 03:59, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::This skill is way to powerful, use it on a monk with PnH and high DF. At 15 df this will trigger sb over 9 #$%@ing times. I ended up taking a ton of damage from a monk PnH me while I was being hexed. Whoever said they play tested this should be shot in the eye. I wouldn't mind the damage, except that my monk was the one that caused it. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know. So anyway, maybe put a warning up on PnH or something like don't use unless you want to kill your own team. Tenetke Mekko 15:17, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I am honoured that gimmethegepgun holds my intellect in such high regard that he gloats when he corrects me. :p :::::Also, let's hope that Izzy hasn't realized that RI is completely imba. *calls up r9 friends to run sbri spike* — Nova — ( ) 21:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::No it ain't. PnH is just broken, that is all. Expect to see Divert Hexes and a fixed-PnH to be run more often in the Future. [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 00:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's still unstrippable, and maybe DH has the same effect too. — Nova — ( ) 00:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I don't know about Divert since I don't have it unlocked, but about Expel Hexes... uhh... it does NOTHING with RI on top. It can probably be assumed the same goes for Divert, and I'm gonna go see about capping it on my sin. Withdraw Hexes removed everything though --Gimmethegepgun 01:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Then Expel is broken too, any hex removal which removes so many hexes that there are 0 left after the removal should also correctly remove RI instead of RI over and over. I just hope they find a good solution other than touching RI, this skill is now what it should've been all the time, an elite cover hex. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 02:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I just checked Divert, and it did the exact same thing. A whole shitload of nothing at both 2 hexes removed and 3. Though it did heal a lot --Gimmethegepgun 02:10, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I think I'll put this on a talk page somewhere on the GWW and see what happens. Bound to already be brought up there if not on a skill's suggestion page or something. King Neoterikos 02:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, I've now checked every single multi-hex removals that DON'T remove all every time and ALL of them just refreshed RI. Since Withdraw DOES remove it, I assume Purge Signet and Convert Hexes will also --Gimmethegepgun 02:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::So, this essentially means that until this MASSIVE problem is addressed, the LIFELINE of teams against hexway is 3 laughable skills: Convert Hexes (lol), Withdraw Hexes (lulz), and Purge Signet (ROFL), since everything else will either do nothing or cause severe pain due to Soul Barbs --Gimmethegepgun 02:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :The mechanic just never came to issue. GW deals with everything one step at a time, so for something like Divert hexes, it removes the First hex, then the second, then the third. There's never been a skill like this however which would reapply itself upon removal so it's never been an issue. Fixing the reapplication would go along way to helping this, although I think that it should be changed completely. 05:05, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Purge Signet + Fast Casting, problem solved. (T/ ) 11:24, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::That is a joke I Hope. Tenetke Mekko 11:58, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If I was joking then I would add a >.> or include a Non-descriptive lighthearted comment edit summary. (T/ ) 12:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::No joke... Purge Sig works against this hex... also... Shatter Hex is intersting... you get to like 100 damagetoo all the foes near the ally... and this can be repeated... kinda like Ancester's Rage -- I like RI -> CP -> DD with this... cause you cast the first two for 20 energy, and then regen that back with DD which like a GoLE but with a quicker recharge -- SabreWolf 13:37, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wow, does Purge Signet really work against this? This skill is broken, I think the majority of people that actually play know that by now. See various posts on fan forums. I think what we should do is make a skill that warriors get an instant kill. I mean, blind takes care of it right? Tenetke Mekko 13:52, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Purge Signet, Withdraw Hexes, and Convert Hexes are the only skills in the game that can remove RI for good. I heard that the buff to Blinding Surge was meant to counter the buff to Enraged Smash, but that's just heresy. (T/ ) 14:06, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, it is listed above. I found that out before it was posted here by testing. The reason I said that about purge signet is explained elsewhere. Tenetke Mekko 14:38, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Nerfed Those fucking idiots decided to fix it. RI now no longer reapplies itself when removed. Now it's really a useless skill. Good fucking job Izzy, just another skill you've failed at balancing that we will never see again. — Nova — ( ) 00:08, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :XD 00:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) They didn't have to screw it up just fix pnh and such. It seems that it is always all or nothing with anet. Tenetke Mekko 00:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Or they could have fixed it so it doesn't reapply while hex removal is taking place. Either way it's useless now and Izzy is bad. — Nova — ( ) 00:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Just when I was about to create a cool build lol - oh well, I already thought it was insane. It basically was the ultimate cover hex with no counter except for interruption. Even after this update it will remain a "fun" skill and I think it will be run in some hexgay teams but yeah, I have to admit that it will remain prety much untouched after this bug fix. Shai Meliamne 00:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Why would this ever be ran in hexgay? Its main effect is worse than Conjure Phantasm and reapplies itself if not removed (though if removed, it is now shitty and useless and you have to wait a long time to reapply it, at least Conjure Phantasm has a shorter recharge time). This is a prime example of Izzy's failure at balance. He changes skills toward situations he deems favorable, but all that does is restrict the possibilities for the skill and when the skill happens to be overly effective elsewhere he hits it with the nerfbat as with this skill. RI was always a specialized skill, its main power lying in SBRI, not a general-use skill. Izzy tried to change it around to give it more uses and take its power away from SBRI by making it a short-medium degen hex that reapplies itself. The goal of this, as he said, was to make "a usable, fire-and-forget degeneration hex". The only problem with this is that first, it's not usable. In terms of PvP, HA and GvG are too coordinated to use random fire-and-forget hexes, and the only place this would be useful would be in less intense PvP such as AB or RA, which brings me to my second point. It's not fire-and-forget either. There's a pretty fucking big counter to this skill and I call it "hex removal," it counters other hexes too. For all I care, Suffering and Faintheartedness are all fire-and-forget hexes in this definition. Hell, their durations are even longer and they have better side effects, and they don't rely on the existence of another hex to work. The moment it's thrown on, it won't be any more fire-and-forget than any other long-duration hex. There are other hexes that have better effects at a lower energy or recharge cost and don't take up an elite skill slot. Gg Izzy, you've failed again. When will they fire you? — Nova — ( ) 00:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Also, if it takes anyone longer than 10 seconds to kill something in PvE other than a boss, they can quit guild wars. — Nova — ( ) 00:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually was thinking the same thing this morning. Still, it is not entirely useless and it could be an OK skill with enough hex pressure. Shai Meliamne 14:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I hope you're joking. Without the reapplying this skill is a bad version of conjure phantasm, and on top of that, it's also happens to be elite. Viruzzz 16:10, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::As far as I Know it does still reapply, they just fixed the bug where it would continue to reapply when something like Peace and Harmony was cast. :::::::It's not the "continue to reapply" when a multi-hex removal was used that they fixed. It's the fact that it reapplies at ALL when it's removed prematurely. Meaning it won't come back if it's removed. Period. --Gimmethegepgun 19:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I liked the idea of having an unstripable hex, but it's way over powered. Then I'd like to have a hex that isn't easy to strip, just like when using a normal hex removal it sticks and with P&H the whole stack will disappear (or like 1 hex remains and RI returns) - but unfortunately that's not the case and as said this aint much more than a very bad Conjure Phantasm. Still, it is not entirely useless. Assuming the opponent doesn't have hex removal (like in AB, CM) it's very likely both RI and a 30s duration hex will stick for their entire duration in which case RI clearly is better than Conjure Phantasm although not much. Also I still think it will stick with enough other hexes and in several build this is indeed a fire-and-forget 5 degen hex and it should be those cases where this should indeed be elite. On the other hand, skills like the new Weaken Knees give a lot more pressure and have the advantage that they cost 5e instead of 10e and have a much longer base duration. I'm not saying this skill is bad nor am I saying it shouldn't be elite; but I do agree that it can use a small buff to its former glory - perhaps something like if a mesmer hex is also on the target reapply upon removal and make all removal only work if multiple hexes are being removed? At least limiting to only mesmer hexes is gud, then it's at least a lot harder to pull of Siphon Strength + RI combo's to keep a target completely useless :P Shai Meliamne 23:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent)Fuck you Izzy, you utter failure show us your utter failing again and again - I can't believe this shit, my favorite skill nerfed into uselessness again (and I don't play HA or GvG, would've been so easy to fix PnH and other multi-hex-removal instead) - and the most ridiculous joke is that AotL is untouched. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 00:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :So lemme get this straight; you need to put a cover hex on top of a spell that's supposed to be a cover hex to keep it from expiring??? Seems like a good idea to me, I'm gonna use it on all of my builds, even when I have no points in illusion /sarcasm Slypher the executive director 01:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Because of the way they've changed it, it's now not a coverhex itself. If you want to get full use out of RI you would be better off hexing them with this first, then stacking other hexes on top. Really this skill is best as a covered pressure hex, it punishes people that don't remove enough hexes by reapplying itself. Though in doing so it becomes easier to remove by being at the top of a stack. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Taki, I completely agree. The original version of this skill wasn't really that imba, at least not as imba as some gimmicks that haven't been fixed yet. Even the new version of the skill was fine if multi-hex removal was fixed. At any rate RI was one of my favorite skills too and now it's a piece of crap. :/ — Nova — ( ) 14:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Just an idea for strengthening this hex to "usable" status once again: ::::'Recurring Insecurity': Elite Hex Spell; 15e, 1s, 25r ::::Target foe's skills are disabled for (1...2...2) seconds, and target foe is hexed with Recurring Insecurity for 10 seconds, causing -(1...5...6) health degeneration. If that foe is suffering from another hex when Recurring Insecurity would end, that foe is interrupted and Recurring Insecurity is reapplied on that foe. the skill disable is an initial effect, not part of the hex, so is not reapplied. ::::I'd love to hear your thoughts. 04:58, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::The skill disable and interrupt sound like aspects of a Dom elite more than Illusions to me. I'd like to see something simple like low to mid degen, maybe a weakening of attack damage, 10 sec duration and the effect that it reapplies itself regardless but can only be removed if the target has another hex on him. That would keep it from being imba since stacking it would make it removable, but its effects are beneficial enough to warrant using it alone - not to the demise of the target, but certainly to pressure monks who see the little purple triangle that won't go away.--Ph03nIx 20:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Need Clarifications I've been reading the above comments over and over and I ended up getting mixed up more. So to make this simple... Let's say I hex the foe with Conjure Phantasm and then RI and a monk removes RI with Remove Hex... does RI reapplies itself so the foe is still hexed with both Conjure Phantasm and RI? or is it like an unstrippable cover hex?Big Bow 16:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I share your confusion.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 16:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::It used to do that, reapply itself if it got removed, but it got fixed. Those comments are from before it got fixed. --Macros 17:40, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: So it only reapplies if it doesn't end prematurely? Big Bow 17:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes. --Macros 18:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC)